Songs of the Heart
by Crystal Delphina
Summary: The truth behind Melfina's song.


Disclaimer: um, yeah, the last time I checked, I don't own the Outlaw Star, any of its crew, and yeah, all those other characters. So just wanted you to know not to sue me because I don't see anything in my pocket other then lint. I also do not own the songs, but I do own the poem. I ask you to please not use it unless you ask for permission first. I spent a lot of time on it, I really like it myself, and think that it is one of my better works. If I do find the same poem somewhere, believe me when I say I will e-mail that person to no extent. You are warned.  
  
A.N.: I just love singing the end songs, and I love Melfina's song. However, when I first heard it, I thought it was confusing. So anyway, in this fic, she is just telling about the main meaning of the song. It takes place after the series end, so here ya go. Just as a side note, this is my first OLS fic.  
  
Songs of the Heart - by ~Crystal Delphina~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The silvery light of small specs that filled the sky looked what could have been called heaven. Space was so serene and quiet. It was the perfect place to be late at night if you wanted to be alone. The observation deck of the Outlaw Star was only occupied by one person. Melfina's hands were clasped together against her chest inter-linking as if she were saying a silent prayer to herself. On some aspect she was. Melfina stared back at what was left to see of Centinel 3 and softly began to sing.  
  
I don't know  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me  
  
Flowers sleep   
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready  
  
Quiet day calms me  
Oh serenity  
Someone  
Please tell me  
Oh moon, what is it they say?  
Maybe I will know one day  
  
Melfina closed her eyes and smiled slightly.  
  
"Is that the song Harry wanted you to sing?" Melfina spun around to look towards the door. The young red headed outlaw was leaning against the doorframe of the observation deck. Melfina slightly gasped.  
  
"Gene."  
  
"So was that the song?" he said softly. He propped himself of the wall and walked over to Melfina and against the glass.  
  
"Yes, that is the song."  
  
"It's beautiful Mel, but why do you sing it?" Gene said with an expression of fondness in his eyes while looking at her.  
  
Mel turned toward the glass and the stars behind it. She stared intently at the emptiness and quietly began to think to herself. Gene just stayed quiet.  
  
"Before the space race in the Hayfong area, I had been looking in Gilliam's library to see if there was any information on me. I came across I poem about the moon. It didn't really have a lot to do with me, but I just thought that it was pretty, and it rather reminded me of the promise you made me. However, I changed it a bit so it became a song. "  
  
"Do you remember the poem?"  
  
"Yes, I think I can recite it." Melfina quietly recited the poem slowly and with feeling incased in the words.  
  
I'm so confused  
What can I say?  
The wind seems to reveal  
The secrets to me  
  
The winter so cold  
Puts the flowers to sleep  
I pray for the answer  
I'm ready for reply  
  
The quiet and silence calm me  
The serenity  
Someone please tell me  
Moon please show me the way  
Maybe I can find out the secret someday  
  
(Note by ~Crystal Delphina~)  
  
"I just knew that someday you would find out the secret surrounding my past and reason of creation. I just repeat it sometimes to myself now when I need reassurance or hope. Harry just happened to hear me singing it at the Leyline ruins."  
  
"Why did you sing it now Mel?" Gene removed himself from the glass, walked up behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Because the maiden part of me that traveled on with the Leyline said I knew how to give my heart wings. I do now, but the song just still reminds me how to though." Melfina turned so that Gene and herself were now face to face. She leaned into him slightly and wrapped her small arms around his neck, and Gene wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I made up that song based on you Gene. Based on the promise you made me back then, and the promise we made each other before we left the Leyline. I do want to stay with you forever Gene. I... I... I love you." Melfina said burying herself into his chest and letting two silent tears slip down her pale face.  
  
Gene slightly pushed her away so that he could look at her. He took one hand, used it to tilt her chin up slightly, and looked into her big eyes.  
  
"We will stay together Mel because I love you too." He leaned down, lightly brushed his lips over her own, and then pulled back to look into her eyes one more time. "Thank you for singing your song for me." He gently hugged her against him and then turned to look at the stars.   
  
The last verse of the poem Melfina had recited played in his head one more time.  
  
The quiet and silence calm me  
The serenity  
Someone please tell me  
Moon please show me the way  
Maybe I can find out the secret someday  
  
The outlaw gave a small smile and knew that no promises between the two would ever be broken.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So I hope you guys enjoyed it. It didn't really turn out how I expected, but the idea just came to me, and I literally typed it up in a hour. So I hope you guys will be good readers and tell me what you thought of it, because I'm really interested. Yeah, and remember the warning up top. LOL. ;-) Ciao Babes!   
~Crystal Delphina~  



End file.
